Good Luck
by animasuperfreakgirl
Summary: All her life Hana has never known who left her in the care of demons or why? This is the story of that pitiable and unlucky person.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Snow glistened over a castle that belonged to fairy tales. It danced, flirted and whirled as it filled the world below. Decorating the trees that surround this fair home.

In the middle of it all a lovely girl bestowed with the name of Hana laid down in the dream like world. She was just like the delightful snow from the lovely heaven above; pure as an angel, fickle as love, fragile as a flower as it makes hearts warm with her beautiful glow. Strangely though she did not care for the snow.

"I wonder why, when Hana sees the snow, she gets so sad? So sad, so very sad and so scared? Why it makes her feel like she's the only person in the whole world?," she spoke to herself.

Suddenly she sprang up as a new idea filled her with gladness and quickly hurried inside. Leaving all her sadness and questions behind.

There were answers obviously but they would never reach her. Which may be just as well for the would have only brought her sorrow... but perhaps you might desire to gain them in her stead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_A petite girl clothed in white and blue looked out the window of the carriage. With hair the color of midnight, unusually pale skin and a certain unnerving almost lifeless air about her, one could mistake her for a painting._

_"Where are we going and when shall we arrive?," she inquired of the rather dashing man who sat across from her._

_"I don't see any reason to tell a stowaway, albeit a polite one, that information," he replied with a smirk. _

_"Will at least tell me why?"_

_"There is something I need to do and perhaps face."_

_A long silence passed before the child grew impatient and bored. Slowly she got up and place her self on his lap._

_"Will you tell me a story?"_

_"What kind do you want?"_

_"I don't care."_

_"Very well, Haruko-chan... There once was a boy named..." he paused and glanced out the window searching for a name. A relaxed smile appeared on his face._

_"A boy named Good Luck."_

* * *

><p>He lived in an rather average town, was a rather average boy and despite his name this boy like so many other children had every reason to hate the world. But a cruel thought never entered his mind, in most cases this trait would be admiral, sadly for him it was simply blindness.<p>

One winters day good luck finally did come upon this pitiable boy. Afterword he had rushed to the outskirt of town to tell his family. Good Luck's smile grew as the shack that served as his home came into view.

"Mother," he all but shouted as he burst through the door.

"Hush, Good Luck you'll wake your sister."

"Sorry, mother but I was just so excited-"

"There is no excuse for..." she trailed off wrapped her arms around him,"You're lucky your father wasn't home...," her voice was so faint.

Snuggling in her arms as he told all about what Kenji-kun had taught him and how the baker, Aoi-san, had hired him.

"Today was wonderful and now we'll have bread on the table... it might be a bit stale."

"It will do," she gave a smile, a weak smile but still a smile.

Slowly the woman got up and began to fix dinner.

As she did, strange broken thoughts kept forming in her mind_,'Kenji is a pathetic knave of a child. Why are people so- I pray Aoi doesn't try anything vulgar with that child. I wish- What do I wish? This is not a good place to raise children. Maybe I should take the children and run.'_

She froze as she comprehend what just went through her mind.

_'No!,'_she slammed down her hands and unknowingly cracked a rice bowl,_'A life with out a father is tragedy. It's bad enough that_ _his perfect day includes learning a new word... Best to let the boy have this bit of happiness... And besides I shouldn- can't leave Kurou."_

They had gone through far too much together_._

Meanwhile Good Luck looked out a window. Snow had decided to grace the earth with its appearance. He really loved the snow but snow meant a colder temperature which meant longer winter which meant higher food prices and higher price meaning they would have less to eat and that meant starvation which leads to death. Then he caught sight of his breath.

_'Or we could freeze to death. No!,' _suddenly he shook such things away.

To keep out the cold and fear he kept his mind occupied with thoughts about how wonderful the future would be. Once he got older and learned lot of things he could get a great job. Then he'd take all them somewhere faraway. Where it was happy, sunny and kind... maybeItalyor-

His father tumbled through the door bringing the smell a cheep whiskey and a empty green bottle.

"Dear you're early. Did you find a job?"

"No, they just laughed and called me a drunkard," he slurred with a growled, trying to hide his sarrow.

But Good Luck saw it anyway and he couldn't stand anthers pain so the boy shouted the happiest thing he could think of.

"I got a job from Hisakawa Aoi-san so from now on I will be getting two yen every week and a half loaf of bread every day. So, please don't worry father!" the last part resembled begging.

The mans face turned a deep red, a rage infested sound rumbled from his throat and an air of fear took hold of the house.

"Not only do you take a job from that perverted cheat, you traitor, but you have the gal to suggest I can't even take care of my family." Cold, blind, and a little of drunken anger was fused with every word. Powerful hands reached for the boy's throat .

"He didn't mean it," his mother said as she dived in front of him.

At this his hands slipped down and anger dissolved.

"Okay, okay I wasn't going to kill him." He then add somewhat jokingly, "But he still needs to punished for disrespect."

"That seems fair, dear," lied his mother.

On a normal day Good Luck would have accepted a light punishment and let this die. But not today for his confidence was great and any more silence would kill him.

"But _you_ said I should pull my own weight."

"I don't care!"

In an instant his fathers anger returned. Strong hands griped the boys throat, pinned him to the nearest wall and were about drain away his life.

Thankfully a vociferous and heartbreaking cry saved Good Luck from a sever beating. The scream came from his sister; the fact she had remained asleep 'till that moment was odd but no one cared. His mother swiftly by the basket that severed as a crib to attend the babe.

"Shut that thing up will you?"

"She's not a thing. She is your daughter," her eyes were on the floor.

"Don't talk back to me, woman."

"My name is not woman, it's Akane..."

Good Luck stood in shock at what had just happened. Murder had been in his fathers eyes. The sounds of the argument faded away and he truly looked around for the first time. There was the horrid one roomed shack that containing a few meager objects. Everything in there was worthless; like his job, friends and maybe his life too.

His mother was standing now.

_'A mother with low expectations. A monster instead of a father. A innocent and beautiful baby sister. Fake friends. Is that all I have?'_

Both of his parents were screaming.

_'If I were to disap-'_

A crash awoke him; green glass spilled everywhere. Noise, such terrible noise, thundered. Pain shocked his body. He was on his side. A knife shone and a blood covered body trembled. No, _bodies_... blood covered bodies that trembled. An icy numbness.

Then nothing. Simply nothing.

Many times after this Good Luck would look back and wonder what happened that night. Sometimes if he was feeling brave he would even try to remember but only a feeling of emptiness would come_._

* * *

><p>There was no light, no sound only the cold. Suddenly the sound of someone weeping could be heard in the distance. It was like a soft, dreary pray full of...What?<p>

_'Longing. That's it. But who's crying? And why are they crying?'_

His blinked open his eyes. Gray light flooded his vision and he discovered himself laying on the ground toward the sky. He turned his head in the direction of the sobbing. It was his sister. She laid next to him. In a second he broke down and cried too. Together they wept for what was lost as one.

But soon he wiped his eyes and sat up. Then he check her.

Miraculously, there was no bleeding, no shattered bones, no frostbite and no missing eyes. Nothing broken but a smile and with a few goofy faces that too wasn't something worth worrying over.

He sighed in relief.

Good Luck then began to survey his surroundings.

In front of him stood a magnificent western styled castle surrounded by a forest. They stood on a cobble stone path that lead from the castle to town. Probably. After all he could not have come too far. It looked to be about mid-morning or mid-afternoon. It was hard to tell with gray clouds covering the sky.

"Wait a second, what the heck is castle doing in here?" He paused for a little then spoke to himself once more,"This must be the hunted mansion that everyone was talking about but still...how did... Oh, who cares?"

* * *

><p><em>"I care," she said irritably.<em>

_"He- what?"_

_"It's bad enough you skipped out on the fight sequence but now you randomly add castle. That's just lazy story telling."_

_"They do it all the time in fairy tales."_

_"Yes, but fairy tale are naturally ridiculous."_

_"You're just picky."_

_"And you are a horrible story teller. "_

_"Fine I'll stop." _

_"I'd prefer it if you continued."_

_"I tho-?"_

_"Even though the characters are lacking, the telling is redundant, the plot is boring and the story itself desperately needs more description, even so it is still better than hearing you talk about your dull life...," she shuddered,"or the weather... So please continue."_

_The man once again found himself chuckling,"As you wish."_

* * *

><p>He gently rocked his sister gently and sang their mothers' ever-changing lullaby:<p>

_"In the time of the blooming  
>Of cherry-flowers.<br>My child has been born,  
>And will blossom evermore <em>

_With Springtime in thy heart:  
>Stay forever green and Bloom forevermore<br>Sakura, sakura,_

_April brings the fairest Cherry blossoms  
>Up against the clear blue sky<br>But can not compare to this child of mine_

_Sakura, sakura  
>Fill the air with signs of spring<br>Mist-like petals gently sigh _

_Too soon winter shall come  
>And steal the spring sun<br>But no tears will fall from our eyes,  
>It's warmth lay in the heart<em>

_Come with me, come with me  
>See the sweet cherry trees bloom.<br>Sakura, sakura_

_In the sunset light, the mountain glows with cherry blossoms -  
>Deep love and light gold, everywhere.<br>Hope and vines, vivid among the trees,  
>Children will walk with no goodbye. "<em>

His singing faded away as the sound of hooves drew nearer. Good Luck whispered the most beautiful words know to mankind and placed the giggling babe in the basket. Reluctantly he stood up.

Sighing, he faintly remembered a time when every day the lullaby would change ever so slightly. Those days had been bathed in light and filled with love. As he grew those days had became less and less.

Yet, he could still his mother standing by the window. Age beyond her years was on her pretty face but even so her soul was warm. His father smiled like moonlight as he embraced her from behind. When he had woken up all he wanted to do was sleep but that feeling fled the moment his eyes had stolen this gentle scene. Even now it felt so eternal.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

_'No!,'_ he shook those thoughts away and ran away. The babes cry rang out desperately trying to convince him to return. It fell on deft ears. And so the boy ran and ran down the mountain forsaking sister to strangers but he continued to flee even when his legs began to burn. It wasn't until his leg gave out that he finally he stayed unable to move as the snow stole his warmth.

He smiled grateful for the numbing release death would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or just let him die?<strong>

**P.S. i don't own 'hana to akuma'  
><strong>


End file.
